Messaging applications often store copies of messages sent from a communication device which can be later referenced, resent or forwarded to other recipients. Additionally, these messages may be secured by digitally signing, encrypting the messages or both.
Storing secure copies of all sent messages, which may include large attachments or repetitious data, can require a significant amount of capacity on communication devices with limited storage. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved approach to storing secured messages.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the figures to denote similar elements and features.